


No Use Crying over Spilled Cola

by xladysaya



Series: Sirens [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Sirens, Soulmates, bokutsukki as bffs forever, im sorry, like...mini prequel, prequel to slipping underneath, really cheesy, very mini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Sneaking into an R-rated movie should not have been this difficult for two sirens, but here they were. Tsukishima always had to make things difficult. Then again, maybe Bokuto should be thanking him this time around...Or: Akaashi was not expecting his ears to bleed that day, but life is full of the unexpected.





	No Use Crying over Spilled Cola

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirinokisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinokisu/gifts).



> ....I know I said the next part of this verse would be semishira (and I am writing that!!), but I had to write a quick gift for Ju (kirinokisu), because she's the sweetest and also an amazing writer! Please go check out her stuff *_* Ju, I know you liked this verse and liked the bokutsukki especially, so I hope you enjoy this ; ; I've actually never really written bokuaka before so this feels weird but hopefully their characterizations aren't too off ^^ iluuu and stay awesome <3

_They_ _say_ _sirens_ _were_ _majestic_ _creatures_ _._

The words 'divine beauty' and 'youthfulness' were often encountered when studying the mythical beings, and to Bokuto, even the term ' _siren_ ' carried a certain degree of unmistakable grace and deadliness.

He was proud of it.  _Grateful_  for his lineage.

Sirens were straight up badass, and when his voice finally perfected itself, he was going to have the best voice of them all.

Bokuto had been quite enamored with this part of his identity at a young age, still was. But now, at the ripe age of seventeen, he knew the complete truth.

This complete truth, while still very cool, made him want to throw the whole mythology section of the library away.

None of those dusty ass scholars ever had to watch him crouch willingly on the dirty mall floor, head peeking out every which way while his braces wearing, french fry of a best friend stood beside him.

 _Divine_ _Beauty_ _._ _Pft_ _._

Don't get him wrong, Bokuto thought he was hot as fuck. But this...was not his proudest moment.

But it wasn't all  _his_  fault.

"Kou, _c_ _'_ _mon_ , let's go home. It's not happening," Tsukishima said, arms crossed and his eyes defiantly fixed on the ground. The blond stood firm, rigid almost, the loudness of the mall around them obviously stressing him out more than he'd care to admit. He hadn't moved in about five minutes, more than satisfied with arguing instead.

So basically, he wasn't helping  _at_ _all_.

"No way!" Bokuto whined, and he paid no attention to his best friend's continued complaints. The blond was  _supposed_  to be keeping watch. He heard Tsukishima groan, but it didn't deter Bokuto's surveillance of the area.

The bustle around them rang in his ears, the loud chatter and footsteps on cheap tile mixing with the overload of smells. Popcorn, nachos.... he wondered if Tsukishima would go splitsies with him.

Usually he did, as long as Bokuto got candy too...maybe they'd have those butterscotch ones this time...or maybe--

"This isn't going to work," Tsukishima hissed, finally crouching down beside Bokuto as they stared ahead.

 _The_ _promise_ _land_ _is_ _upon_ _us_ _..._

Well, they had to get in first. And given how Tsukishima was being, Bokuto would have to work some serious magic to accomplish that. Normally, Bokuto would've been more considerate of Tsukishima's anxiety levels, but he was  _not_  letting the blond compromise this mission.

 _Their_  mission. The only mission one could possibly have, the mission to fulfill their dream of seeing the newest horror film in theaters before any of their classmates.

Yeah, worthy aspirations. Some 'getting into med school' type shit.

Bokuto huffed, his eyes staying trained on the movie theater doors as large groups of people filtered in, laughing and eager to see the newest blockbuster. The trailers would be starting in about ten minutes, and Bokuto did  _not_  like missing those.

He'd rather die.

"It would totally work if you'd stop being such a worry wart," Bokuto shot back, pouting to himself. His mood was gradually slipping as time became more and more constrained, and lucky he was here with Tsukishima and not some other classmate.

Bokuto was not really in the mood to feign smiles or content when on the inside he was  _freaking_   _out_.

(Not that he ever was able to reel in his emotions, but...with Tsukishima at least he didn't have to be embarrassed about it. Mostly.)

"Well you're being a  _baby_ ," Tsukishima said.

" _You_  are."

"Oh man, you came hard with that clapback," Tsukishima said, feigning hurt as he adjusted his glasses. If they'd had more time, Bokuto might've pointed out how huge they looked on his face but fine. He'd be civil.

Tsukishima scoffed as Bokuto stuck out his tongue, nodding towards the ticket check-in. "There's no way we're getting passed them with our  _Disney_  movie tickets." 

"We could, if you just--"

"I'm not singing!"

Bokuto stood then, nearly knocking Tsukishima over (ha). Eight minutes to trailers.

He threw his hands up, because he knew for a  _fact_  Tsukishima's worries weren't ethical in nature. As if.

The blond cheated his way out of free candy each time they went to the movies, he was a pure scoundrel.

The plan had been simple, and it wasn't like they were trying to commit  _murder_. First, they purchase tickets for an age appropriate movie (they weren't thieves ok?), then they'd simply sneak into the movie they  _actually_  wanted to see. Only problem was getting past the ticket check. The theater had gotten really strict about making sure people went into the correct room, and Bokuto knew he and Tsukishima would be watched the whole time. After all, they did look like punk high schoolers. Not even Tsukishima's braces and nerd attire could erase the suspicion. He also knew the Disney movie they'd actually paid for was in the opposite direction of the horror film screen room, so they'd stick out for sure. And on top of it all, they looked too young to make a convincing pair of adults.

So, the solution was simple.

Tsukishima would sing softly under his breath, mildly dazing the staff enough for them to slip past. Perfect.

(Also yes, Bokuto could admit that at this point in time, Tsukishima was a bit more experienced than him when it came to his vocal prowess, but it wouldn't last forever.)

Bokuto grabbed Tsukishima's shoulders, and the blond didn't look shocked in the least bit. "You did it all the time when you and Akiteru went to the movies!"

"Yeah, exactly! Akiteru would always be there," Tsukishima said, eyes darting to the side. As nervous as he was, his cheeks held a light flush, like he was mortified to admit his own shortcomings.

Right, because Tsukishima carried the air of confidence, but really he was just as unsure of things as Bokuto sometimes.

Tsukishima glared at Bokuto's shirt, not making eye contact as his voice dropped to a low mumble. "I...I don't know if I can do it without him here. He usually coaches me through it and I don't know...it's comforting when he's here."

"Wow, lame."

"You know  _what_ \--"

Bokuto laughed then, waving his hands between them in case Tsukishima actually decided to maim him. "Okay, okay, I get it."

And he did. Akiteru had a weird knack for making someone feel like they could do anything. Hell, Bokuto would jump off a cliff if Akiteru smiled at him and told him he'd most  _definitely_  survive.

And they said Akiteru didn't inherit any siren abilities... _lies_.

"Huh, guess I'll just have to do it then," Bokuto said, hands on his hips. He felt much better about this now. Although he knew Tsukishima had more practice and skill, like he'd said, how hard could it be? It would be fine, right? He only needed to sing a few quiet notes and they'd be home free!

Why hadn't they done this from the start?

Bokuto was probably so used to Tsukishima competing with him that he wasn't used to having the other step down.

 _This_ _feels_ _great_ _._

Or it did, until he heard Tsukishima's piss poor job at hiding his laugh.

Bokuto glared as the blond's shoulders shook, and he angrily pushed his bangs out of his eyes (man, one day he'd have to really figure out what to do with his hair. Spikes would be cool....), and Tsukishima laughed harder.

 _Forget_ _the_ _trailers,_ _you_ _'_ _re_ _going_ _to_ _learn_ _today_ _._

But before Bokuto could pounce, Tsukishima's smirk cut his spirit in two, and he faltered.  _Noooo_.

"Kou, you can't sing quietly to save your life," Tsukishima said, his show of haughtiness coming back for a reunion special. "You're gonna make the whole movie theater wanna jump your bones and I'm not in the mood to diffuse that situation. I  _will_  leave you behind."

The. Nerve.

Bokuto balked, his protests reduced to nothing but choked syllables and pathetic cries. "I--no you--that's-- _ugh_! I can so be quiet!"

To punctuate the statement's authenticity, Bokuto stomped his foot against the floor. Nailed it.

At the shout, a few people walking nearby jumped, and Tsukishima laughed again at Bokuto's sheepish smile.

Okay, so perhaps being reserved wasn't a strong suit of his, but what was the point of singing quietly in most situations! His voice sounded amazing, and he wanted to share it. Plus, he'd never find his soulmate unless he sang as loud as possible!

So, to summarize: forget what Tsukishima said.

Of course, Bokuto couldn't ignore his best friend altogether.

"Yeah right, we're going to end up watching this Disney movie and you know it," Tsukishima said, his smile smug as he waved the ticket in Bokuto's face.  _Never_.

"Maybe you  _want_  to see the Disney movie," Bokuto shot back, his childish jab hardly causing a dent in Tsukishima's defense. Had to try.

"Maybe I do, but that's not the point." Tsukishima checked his phone then, and his smile got wider, as if reading Bokuto's mind. "Huh, look at this. _Five_ minutes to the trailers."

 _You_ _'_ _re_ _playing_ _with_ _fire_ _here_ _pal_ _._

But Bokuto wouldn't be swayed so easily. He might've been susceptible to 'moods' sometimes, but with Tsukishima he would fight until the end. The blond deserved it.

 _I_ _'_ _ll_ _show_ _you_ _._

Bokuto could already feel it, the hum building in his throat. The usual excitement and anticipation which came with singing...it was like a high, better than his favorite food or fresh air. He could feel the melody in his veins, the notes begging to be let out, an urge he'd never fully be able to explain with words alone. His heart and mind simply knew when the music was coming, when the opportunity to use his gift was upon him, and who was he to hold back?

Bokuto pushed his hair back again, standing tall and not paying attention to anything except the song inside his soul.

"I'll prove it," Bokuto said with a smirk, and he could see the exact moment when Tsukishima realized what he was about to do. The blond's protests fell on deaf ears.

"Kou-- _Koutarou_ , wait,  _stop_ -"

Too late. Bokuto forced his voice to a reasonable octave, or what he hoped was a quieter one than his normal voice, and let the notes flow from his lips. His brow furrowed at the sound, because while it was beautiful, more than any human's voice could hope to be, it was still clearly immature for a siren.

He watched as Tsukishima glared at him, but Bokuto only took it as a sign of victory.

At least, until he heard a sudden crash behind him.

He gasped, startled, his voice breaking away into nothing, and turned to find the source of the noise. Maybe he hadn't been as quiet as he'd hoped...it was known to happen. Guys would run into each other trying to approach him for more of the intoxicating tune. Bokuto winced to himself. He sure hoped it wasn't too bad this time.

Instead of two bleary eyed wannabe lover boys though, Bokuto found another teen sprawled out on the floor, his popcorn all over the place. His soda wasn't in much better shape, fizzing in a large puddle on the white tile, and Bokuto knew he'd royally fucked up.

The guilt would've been festering, if not for the awe which overtook it.

The boy in front of him had the most beautiful face Bokuto had ever seen, regardless of the small breakout on his left cheek. His limbs were long, his frame lanky, like he hadn't exactly come into his body yet, and the perturbed face he had on was by no means attractive. It looked more like the other had caught a whiff of dog shit, and his dark hair was littered with popcorn kernels, his pant leg stained with cola.

Bokuto thought he must've been an angel.

 _Oh_ _shit,_ _if_ _he_ _starts_ _flirting_ _with_ _me_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _totally_ _gonna_ _pop_ _a_ _boner,_ _shitfuck_ _\--_

"Uh...Kou," Tsukishima whispered, squinting at the boy in front of them. The blond stepped closer to Bokuto, peering around him at the scene as people walked by. Luckily, none of the other mall goers had been affected. Good thing no one else had been close enough apart from the angel.

The weird thing about that was...the angel wasn't trying to get Bokuto's attention, or 'jump his bones' as Tsukishima had put it.

He just...stared at the floor, brow furrowed and expression wary. His eyes were clear, not spellbound in the slightest, and he cautiously reached up, patting his ears.

For whatever reason, it sent Bokuto into action. He sprang forward, and _screw_ _volume_ _control_. "I'm so sorry! Holy crap, I...I didn't mean to...are you okay?"

The other nodded slowly, but didn't reply otherwise, and Bokuto wondered if he'd actually heard anything he'd said. Bokuto reached down, lifting the other boy up effortlessly until he was on his feet. He tried not to think about how nice the other smelled up close (minus the popcorn), or how pretty and shale colored his eyes were.

 _Shit_.

"Seriously are you okay?" Bokuto began rambling again, ignoring the flush on his face and Tsukishima's cheeky grin ( _meanie_ ). "I can buy you new food, or whatever you want...I'm really--"

"What..." The other's dazed question stopped Bokuto's tirade, and the voice was like music to Bokuto's ears, so calm and pleasant. Not loud or boisterous like his, but nice and smooth all the same. "What was that?"

The boy shook the last of his confusion out of his eyes, and his expression turned more neutral. If Bokuto didn't know any better, he'd say the other looked disinterested, but the warmth and curiosity swimming in his eyes was a big giveaway.

 _Double_ _shit,_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _screwed_ _._

Now, Bokuto could feel guilty about gawking at people other than his soulmate, but he figured all was fair until he actually met his one true love. Plus, how could someone not be taken by this guy?

"What...was what?" Bokuto choked out, and  _god_  he was going to kick Tsukishima for laughing later.

The angel squinted, as if second guessing himself. "Didn't you hear that noise?"

Well, at least it made Tsukishima's laughter stop. Bokuto looked over to his friend, and the blond only shrugged.

 _Goddammit_ _Kei,_ _you_ _'_ _re_ _supposed_ _to_ _know_ _this_ _stuff_ _._

It was a doozy though. Since when could humans remember hearing their voices? There must've been exceptions, but Bokuto didn't know of any himself, and had no idea how to rationalize it away.

"Um...what noise?" Playing dumb was the one real option. He could practically hear Tsukishima face palm behind him.

"I don't know...it sounded like..." The angel shook his head, and Bokuto quickly got ready to receive the praise.

 _Enchanting?_ _Melodious?_ _Grand?_

"Like two thousand can openers going off at once," the other said, no a hint of hesitation present in his voice as he scowled into the distance.

….specific.

Tsukishima fucking lost it.

While Bokuto's brain tried to reboot itself, the blond strode up, bowing quickly. "Tsukishima Kei. The oaf here with the can opener voice is Bokuto Koutarou." The words ' _you_ _'_ _re_ _now_ _my_ _favorite_ _person_ ' went unsaid.

Bokuto didn't have the brain power to dispute that.

"Akaashi Keiji," Akaashi said, but the confusion hadn't left his features. "What do you mean his voice?"

Sometimes Tsukishima reminded Bokuto of a cat, mischievous in his own way, and Bokuto wondered who could ever be able to match the blond's particular brand of viciousness. The blond smirked, eyes not leaving Akaashi. "That's what you heard. Bokuto was  _trying_  to sing."

The emphasis on 'trying' finally snapped Bokuto out of it, and he turned on Tsukishima, ready to fight. Tsukishima's smile didn't let up. "I  _was_ singing! I was great too, you're just jealous! It's not my fault Akaashi didn't like--"

Bokuto's breath caught, and he choked on the words, the realization dawning on him.

Tsukishima arched a brow, triumphant and annoyed all at once.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"No way," Bokuto whispered to himself, distraught.

Tsukishima just sighed. "Apparently yes way. Ugh, gross."

Bokuto's mouth hung open, and Tsukishima promptly closed it.

 _This_ _is_ _the_ _best_ _day_ _of_ _my_ _life_ _._

The joy overshadowed the dread he felt towards Tsukishima too, since Bokuto knew the blond would never let him live this down.  _There_ _'_ _s_ _no_ _way_ _._ _No_ _way,_ _no_ _way,_ _no_ _\--_

Bokuto spun around, facing Akaashi again, and while Bokuto knew Tsukishima didn't exactly like the whole soulmate thing, Bokuto would dare the blond to deny the obvious spark which came when Akaashi's eyes met his.

Judging from the way he heard the blond gag, Bokuto knew he was right.

Bokuto felt the shock, like a bass drop, the beat of his life and heart no doubt syncing up with Akaashi's, whether the other knew it or not. Akaashi notably tried to keep his expression stern and unaffected, but Bokuto's thousand-watt grin must've gotten to him at some point, because the raven's cheeks heated up a few seconds later.

Bokuto completely forgot about the trailers.

When it seemed their little staring contest wouldn't end any time soon, Tsukishima sighed, tapping Akaashi's shoulder until he looked his way.  _Aw_.

"Hey, I'm assuming you were going to see a movie, right?" Tsukishima asked, gesturing to the mess of soggy popcorn and soda. Bokuto kept staring, on cloud nine with Akaashi's every move.

Akaashi nodded, completely lost. "Yes, but my ticket is currently dissolving in my drink."

And before Bokuto could speak, Tsukishima leapt into action. Bokuto could never say the blond wasn't a good friend.

"Perfect. Bokuto will reimburse you." Shamelessly, Tsukishima dug around in his pocket, and then handed Akaashi his movie ticket before sauntering off (to where, only fate knew). "Have fun losers."

Bokuto didn't bother watching his friend leave, but secretly promised to buy him whatever dessert he wanted next time they went out. Savings be damned.

Akaashi shook his head again, glancing at the new ticket stub, and shrugged. The pull must've been mutual, that or Akaashi didn't see Bokuto as a threat or possible murderer. For that, he was thankful.

Bokuto sighed as Akaashi threw him a soft smile, unable to help the dreaminess from seeping through. Akaashi held up his ticket, but it didn't help to obscure the brightness of his blush. "Shall we?"

Bokuto blinked, waiting to wake up from his dream, but never wanting it to end. Oh well. If it was a dream, he'd stay in it for as long as he could.

And somehow, Akaashi's question felt more loaded than it should've, demanding explanations and answers which Bokuto would happily give in time.

For now though, he'd enjoy the other's company for the first night of many (he hoped), and try his best to tame the new song inside his head.

It was a shame though. The one person who inspired it would never be able to hear it, and Bokuto felt a small inkling of disappointment as he walked with Akaashi to the theater.

But then again, Bokuto didn't give up hope, and as Akaashi glanced back at him with those gorgeous eyes, he knew he never would.

 _One_ _day_ , he thought,  _definitely_ _one_ _day_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Comments are always appreciated <3 And ofc, come yell at me on tumblr/twitter whenever lol. New Let My Love chapter should also be coming out some time this week, so hopefully this fluff balances out that angst for anyone reading both ;) 
> 
> Also you can find extra headcanons for this verse [here](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/post/171292281294/1-akiteru-in-slipping-underneath) and [here!](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/post/171320013239/5-for-slipping-underneath-bc-im-weak)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/post/171290662809/commissions-are-open-hello-everyone-i-decided-to)
> 
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
